


charming sensei

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Naruto
Genre: AND FLOWERS, F/M, Fluff, Genin Era, Genin Teams, Sweet Sweet Fluff, Valentine's Day, although i know we are in summer lol, and happiness, inspired by an image i saw on pinterest, minato is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: it's valentine's day and all you want is to show your team how much they mean to you. but minato may have something under his sleeve too
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Namikaze Minato & Team Minato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	charming sensei

**Author's Note:**

> i saw *that* picture on pinterest and i just had to write a fic about it lmao

Being part of team Minato was something that brought the happiness you didn’t know you needed into your life. 

During your Academy days, you never got a chance to talk to those three kids who would later become your teammates. Rin and Obito were inseparable, and Kakashi was in your class only for a year, graduating early and becoming a genin right away. 

Over the past year, you’ve made progress not only on your skills but with your relationship with the team as well. Which led to you wanting to let them know they had earned a spot into your heart. And what a better day to tell them than on Valentine’s Day.

“Ohayō!” 

Rin’s voice caught your attention. She ran towards you, holding a pink bag with hearts on it and a huge smile on her face.

Internally, you felt embarrassed since you arrived at the training grounds, awfully aware of the extra weight inside your backpack. You were waiting until everyone arrived and, surprisingly, Rin was the one who was running late. 

You had always admired how easily the compliments flowed out of her mouth, able to brighten anyone’s day. You wished you could voice out your feelings freely just like her, especially for a silver-haired boy.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Rin smiled, stopping in front of you to rummage through the bag excitedly. “I brought you presents!” she handed out a small box of chocolates to everyone with a letter attached to it. 

Everyone thanked her and she flashed her signature smile, her hands clasped in front of her.

“I-I brought something too,” you spoke softly, nervous at what their reactions would be.

But it was enough to catch Kakashi’s attention.

He had always found you interesting. You were quiet when you first met, only speaking when you were specifically addressed. It wasn't until your first mission together when he got the opportunity to see your skills up close, he was truly impressed by your quick reflexes especially at hand to hand combat. After that, he would insist to fight against you, ending in a draw most of the time.

Kakashi didn’t know when it happened, perhaps it was your constant presence or how you started opening up to him, but he couldn't deny he had a crush on you. Not like you knew, of course.

You squatted down to pull out a box from your bag, the rest of your team watching in curiosity. You were nervous, thinking that maybe your present was too cheesy but it was too late to back down.

Inside the box were four cookies, each one wrapped inside a clear plastic bag, and they were shaped and decorated with the Uchiha, Hatake, Namikaze, and Nohara clan symbol. You gave them to each one of them and took a step back, bowing before them.

“I hope you like them.”

Everyone was silent, which you took as a bad sign. But before you could say anything, Rin threw herself at you, squealing in delight at your present.

“This is so cool!” Obito yelled, clearly amazed at the cookie with his clan symbol on it.

Kakashi walked up to you, patting you on the head and his eyes closing as he smiled underneath his mask. “Thank you.”

You nodded at them in awe by their reactions while Rin finally let go of you.

“Thank you, girls,” Minato smiled, patting both of the tops your heads. “But you’re not the only ones who came prepared,” he winked at you, giving a look to the two boys next to him, which they answered back with a nod.

Obito pulled out a red rose from his sweater, suddenly sweating and blushing as he nervously walked towards Rin. He handed it out at her, her eyes widening before accepting the flower with a smile.

“Obito! This is so sweet, thank you!”

The black-haired boy laughed in relief. “I’m so glad you liked it!”

You watched in awe, noticing how Obito's eyes seemed to sparkle at the girl in front of him.

Kakashi, who still stood next to you, reached back to his pouch and took your distraction to his advantage.

Suddenly, a white rose appeared in front of you, making you gasp. You slowly followed the hand holding it until your eyes met Kakashi’s. He stood with a mix of embarrassment and annoyance in his eyes. 

You grabbed the rose from his hands and unconsciously smiled, your heart beating quickly at the surprise.

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

Your soft voice caught his attention, making his though exterior relax once he saw the positive reaction from you.

“I–I think the white matches with your personality,” Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, a blush covering his cheeks. “You’re always calm, even during our missions,” he couldn’t take the pressure of your gaze anymore, making him look away. “I-It’s soothing.”

You were speechless for a moment. 

“I’m– I don't know what to say."

But your evident blush was all he needed. He felt a sense of pride swirling in his chest at his accomplishment.

“Girls," Minato spoke up, catching your attention. "Without you, the team wouldn’t be what it is today. Rin, you always heal us and make sure we are safe,” he smiled at her before turning to you. “Y/N, I’ve never seen a kunoichi fight with so much determination as you do, while looking after your comrades at the same time.”

Minato pulled out two pink roses from his vest, kneeling down on one knee and offering them to you two. His eyes gleamed, pride, and affection shining in them and a soft smile on his lips.

It was as if the whole aura around you changed. The scene turned brighter, the cold breeze flowed and made your hair fly around you.

“Sensei,” you said under your breath, completely captivated by his actions, and a blush covering your cheeks while you looked back and forth between the flower and him.

 _When I’m older, I’m definitely marrying someone like my sensei._ You thought, smelling the two roses in your hands.

“Thank you!” Rin squealed in delight, her eyes closing and a huge smile lifting the corners of her lips.

Minato laughed, amused at your reactions but he did mean what he said. Team Minato wouldn't have been the same without you two, you were the string that managed to hold the two boys in place.

An irk mark appeared on Obito’s forehead while Kakashi’s eyes widened in shock. They felt betrayed, watching as their sensei easily swooped in and stole their girls away from them.

“ _Minato-sensei!_ ” Obito started to complain to Minato, saying something about how it was a low move from him. 

The jōnin sheepishly laughed, internally enjoying the reaction he got out of everyone. “Gomen, Gomen!”

Kakashi was silent, standing with his arms folded in front of him and feeling jealous that his sensei was able to make you blush so easily. He found himself wishing that you had looked at him with the same amazement as you had looked at Minato when he gave you the flower.

It seemed like the two boys still had a lot to learn from their sensei.


End file.
